


Close Quarters

by JayceCarter



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge Thane/Female Shepard [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Frottage, Not Canon Compliant, Shameless Smut, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Shepard crawls through some vents, and Thane takes the tactical advantage.





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Day 6: Fully Clothed

Shepard eyed the small vent near the ground. "I need a thinner squad. Why did I bring people who can barely fit through doors?"

 

Garrus crouched beside her to survey the vent. "Because we look more intimidating than you do, Shep. It's why we work as a team. Grunt and I look scary, and you crawl through the dark, narrow, bug infested vents."

 

She turned a glare on him. "Keep laughing, Garrus."

 

His mouth snapped shut.

 

"Why are you quiet? She seems to like you. She wouldn't hurt you." Grant didn't crouch, surveying the space behind them instead, watching for signs of any mercenaries they'd missed while clearing out the building.

 

"Because our Shepard here has a mean sense of revenge. Trust someone who knows; don't tempt it with her."

 

The two continued to discuss the many small, petty pranks she'd pulled as she moved into the vent.

 

There wasn't enough room to do anything more than crawl, the hard metal digging into her knees.

 

None of them had managed to hack the door, which meant she needed to find the terminal on the other side. The vent should take her far enough to open the door and allow her oversized partners to follow.

 

As she maneuvered through the tight quarters, all she could think was that the Illusive Man had better have been right about this assassin. They'd spilled a lot of blood, risked a lot to find him.

 

All signs pointed to him not being a mindless contract killer. They'd run into person after person on their trek who he'd either let live or purposely saved. What sort of killer not only limited collateral damage but went out of their way to help innocents? As it seemed so often, it was more complicated than she'd assumed.

 

The vent widened in front of her, a juncture of a few systems converging. She needed to take a right if she'd read the map on her omni-tool correctly.

 

She turned the corner when a flash of black and green to her right struck her. The blow happened with such speed that she couldn't react at first. Everything spun as she was shoved down to the bottom of the vent, a heavy body on top of her, pinning her.

 

"What are you doing here?" The voice, not human she was sure, rasped into her ear.

 

"I suggest you get off me."

 

"Are you here to kill Nassanna or to stop me from doing so?"

 

So, it was the assassin they were after. The silence in which he'd moved, his ability to outmaneuver her, it said the Illusive Man had been right about his value.

 

"Last chance. Get off me, now."

 

"Tell me-"

 

Shepard shoved her body up, using her biotics to give her extra strength. It lifted him, and she slammed him against the roof of the vent.

 

His breath came out in a whoosh, but he recovered fast. They thrashed in the small space, Shepard twisting until they were face to face. She head-butted him, getting a look at his face, finally. She'd never met a drell before. The green had a shimmer, catching the lines of light that streamed in from the vent covers around them.

 

He delivered a blow to her ribs, and she returned with a knee to his stomach. First, he was on top, then she was.

 

Before long, both panted, but neither had pulled weapons. It seemed neither wanted to kill the other.

 

Shepard got the upper hand, rolling the assassin to his back, straddling his waist. It caused her knees to press into the corners of the vent, but she braced an arm across his throat to keep him still. "Why haven't you draw your gun? I've seen the bodies you've left behind; you aren’t afraid of killing."

 

He bucked his hips to knock her off, twisting them again. This time, his pelvis fell into the cradle of her hips. "You've killed no innocents yet. It intrigued me."

 

She jerked to unseat him, but he pressed tighter against her. The struggling caused him to rub against her, with her thighs spread around him.

 

It reminded her exactly how long it had been since she'd last been with anyone. Her life didn't give her a lot of time, and then there was the whole being dead thing. It had been months since she'd managed to steal some time with someone willing, since she'd felt a body on top of her, the weight grounding in a way few things could.

 

But this was a stranger. An assassin. A potential ally, but that wasn't for sure.

 

She tried to ignore the tingle, the growing dampness from the way his body ground against hers. "I don't kill innocents."

 

"So it seems, and that is a rare thing in this world. That is the reason I haven't killed you."

 

"Yet?"

 

"It is always yet. So, who are you? Why are you here? If you're hoping to kill my target, know that I never back out of a contract, but this one is special. I will not back off or be stopped."

 

She shoved him, desperate to get his weight off her, to get his voice out of her ear. The slight vibration in his voice reminded her of turian's, but she didn't feel this way when Garrus spoke.

 

Her movement had the opposite effect when he put more of his weight on her, his chest pressing against her breasts, his crotch pressed tight against her cunt through her armor. She wore light armor to give her speed, but it meant she felt more of him against her.

 

The touch was too much, and she released a shaky moan.

 

He froze above her, lifting up enough to stare at her in the dim vent. He said nothing, his dark eyes still. Would he call her on the slip-up?

 

Instead, he shifted against her a second time, and this time his interest was obvious.

 

A gasp left her, her hips shifting up for more contact.

 

What the hell was wrong with her? Being in the military, with a life like she had, quickies with strangers weren't uncommon. Shepard had screwed in plenty of dark corners, letting random other soldiers take her against walls to burn off a little energy and deal with the stress of their lives.

 

She'd never felt this sort of connection, though, never had this rush so fast.

 

A low groan drifted from him before he loosened his hold on her, moving his hand to the back of her neck. He lowered his face to her neck, sniffing loudly. Could he smell better than she could? She couldn't say she knew much about drells.

 

Whatever he scented worked for him, because he rocked his hips forward, the hardness of his cock stroking her.

 

Shepard gave up fighting it. She wrapped her arms under his, fingers digging into his back. The muscles there were dense, his form lithe. She twisted her face to capture his lips.

 

He pulled his head back but kept up the friction. "No kissing."

 

"Is this some 'kissing leads to love’ bullshit? Because don’t flatter yourself, I’m not about to get all starry-eyed."

 

"No. Drell have toxins on their skin. After we finish, you'll still need to fight your way out of here. I'd rather you not get killed because you're hallucinating."

 

"Toxin? What are you a frog."

 

He released a soft laugh as he braced his weight on one arm, his other grasping her thigh to angle her tighter against him. "Frogs are amphibians, I believe. A better analogy from Earth might be lizard."

 

Her nails dug into his back while she planted her heel against the floor. She used it to lift her hips, to keep up with his rhythm. She wasn't the sort to lay there passively, so she ground against him as well, hips writhing to ensure his cock slid against her clit.

 

She pictured what it would feel like if they could have removed their clothing, if they could have taken the space to do this right.

 

No, not right. She pushed the thought away, focusing on the reckless, stolen moment instead. "Well, lizard-boy, keep doing that."

 

He dropped his face again, nuzzling her throat. He scraped his teeth against her pulse, fingers gripping her thigh.

 

She gave into the feeling, into the way his cock ground against her clit. His breath warmed her neck, a steady stream of deep rumbles that she felt as his lips moved against her skin.

 

The tension grew inside her, that edge drawing near, the release she needed. His hips sped, thrust hard and uneven.

 

His teeth closed down on her shoulder in a hard bite, and the sting shoved her into the orgasm. Her cunt squeezed down around nothing, an empty release that while needed, felt unfinished.

 

He stilled above her, a harsh guttural growl on his lips, his teeth still in her shoulder.

 

Shepard laid lax beneath him in the ease of the afterglow.

 

His hips shifted, subtle almost-gone rocks as he released her shoulder, then kissed the bite. "Well, that was unexpected."

 

"You saying this isn't how your contracts normally go?"

 

"No, and now having to kill you would be even more unfortunate. Why don't you leave before you get yourself into real trouble? You've done well, but I do not back down from contracts."

 

"I don't back down, either. We need to talk."

 

"Should I live through this, we can talk later."

 

"Listen-"

 

He pulled her hands from his back and leaned in.

 

For a kiss?

 

Before his lips met hers, a snap had her attention lifting. He'd cuffed her hands together and hooked them to a vent. "Stay out of trouble. It would be a pity if something happened to you."

 

"This isn't over. If you think some cuffs are going to stop me, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

 

He leaned down once more, inhaling deeply before he shimmied backward, using a foot to kick out a vent. "Well, assuming we both live, I look forward to seeing who you are. Assuming you can find me again." He nodded once more before disappearing through the vent.

 

She yanked on the cuffs, the vent already giving. Too bad for him, a pair of cuffs weren't a huge inconvenience. A few moments to get free, then get the rest of the way through the tunnel, open the door, and get to Nassanna in time to catch him. Easy.

 

If lizard-boy thought this was over, he was going to be very disappointed.

 


End file.
